


aren't you something to admire

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Vague Allusions to Subspace, even calls isak kitten, one actual mention of subspace, this is kind of from both of their pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Do you see how that mirror is pointed towards us?” he asks calmly. Isak looks to the side for a second, taking in the mirror, then back at Even and nods, a flush already starting to form on his cheeks.He’s so beautiful, pale skin and soft hair, curling behind his ears and spread out somewhat against the duvet. He’s a sweet little thing, pale but glowing. He looks like an angel.Even fucks Isak in front of a mirror.





	aren't you something to admire

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/mythicalskam/status/868161409703698433) tweet
> 
> im really insecure about this one but i feel like i say this about most of my fics lmao so just enjoy i guess
> 
> title from mirrors by jt, amazing i know

Their apartment has this closet, and there’s a mirror on the outside of the closet door. Even’s noticed something about that closet door and its mirror. 

When you open the door, the mirror is pointed straight towards their bed.

He first notices it when he’s sitting on the edge of their bed one day, watching Isak get dressed. Except then Isak opens the closet door and disappears behind it, and then Even is watching himself instead and oh. Interesting.

He gets an idea, and it’s. Yes, it would be hot as fuck but also. It’s not a secret Isak is kind of insecure. He’s gotten over a lot of it but it’s still there, and Even wants to show him how fucking beautiful he is. Wants him to see how pretty and gorgeous he is, wants him to see himself the way Even sees him. So he gets an idea.

About two weeks later, they’re _playing fifa_ , which means they’ve been making out on their bed for the past half an hour. The closet door is open and Even decides to bring his idea to life. Isak is panting beneath him and Even grinds down where he’s situated between his legs, making Isak moan into Even’s mouth.

Even pulls back and ignores Isak trying to chase his mouth, settling over him on his elbows. “You're just greedy for it, aren't you?” Even asks with a laugh, even as he pushes himself up and climbs off the bed to get mostly undressed. He then climbs back on and starts pulling down Isak’s sweatpants.

Isak doesn't appear to be too bothered by the teasing, just smiles up at Even. “I can't help it if I know a good thing when I see it,” he smoothly remarks.

“Yes, well, I can't exactly fault you for wanting to look at beautiful things.” The words are punctuated by the way that Even’s eyes are making trips up and down Isak’s body. He looks good from head to toe, always has. He helps Isak pull off his t-shirt, too. “Do you see how that mirror is pointed towards us?” he asks calmly. Isak looks to the side for a second, taking in the mirror, then back at Even and nods, a flush already starting to form on his cheeks.

He’s so beautiful, pale skin and soft hair, curling behind his ears and spread out somewhat against the duvet. He’s a sweet little thing, pale but glowing. He looks like an angel.

Even regards him a moment longer before surging in to kiss him again, his hand reaching down to hook under Isak’s thigh. He sucks on his lower lip, running his hand up his smooth thigh.

Even pushes his thigh up, nearly presses it to the mattress. Isak’s a flexible little shit, something Even was quite surprised by, if he’s being honest. He grinds down against Isak’s crotch, hard between his legs.

Even presses a kiss to the corner of Isak’s mouth, down his neck until his head’s dipped and he can get his lips around his nipple. It stands to attention, hardening on Even’s tongue, twisted tight and rosy red, before Even does the same for the other.

He drags his mouth back up the tendon on the side of Isak’s neck, kissing just under his ear so Isak gasps and goosebumps jump up on his arms. Even brushes his lips against Isak’s ear, flicking his tongue against the outer shell. “Wanna fuck you, make you look at yourself in that mirror.”

Isak groans, bares his neck for Even as his eyelids flutter, like he’s dreaming. “Yeah,” he whispers, “yeah, please.”

Even grins against his ear before he sinks his teeth into his neck, biting down and sucking. Isak gasps, body arching up as he digs his fingers into Even’s shoulder, brow furrowed like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. Even sucks until he’s sure Isak’s going to have a nice purple mark in a few hours.

He pulls away, admiring his handiwork. Isak’s neck blooms red with blood and Even traces over it with the back of his finger, Isak whimpering in response.

“Come on, get up, sweetheart,” Even tells him, pushing off of him to sit at the edge of the bed. He pulls his own boxers off and works his hand over himself slowly to ease the tension.

Isak’s still lying on his back on the bed, propped up on his elbows and watching Even with bedroom eyes, cheeks coloured in a pink flush that’s slowly bleeding down his neck. He’s the most beautiful thing Even’s ever seen, a fallen angel in their bed, lips quirked in a small smile for him. His dick hard because of him. Even almost can’t decide how he wants him.

“Get on your knees in the middle of the bed, okay?” he says slowly, contemplating it a second before he nods. “Chest against the mattress.”

Isak’s slow to comply, sitting up and languidly turning around and getting on his knees on the centre of the mattress. Even’s heart beats in his throat, and his cock spurts out more precome as he stares at Isak getting into position.

Even knees onto the bed behind him, biting his lip as he edges closer, before he’s resting his hand on Isak’s ass, and he squeezes softly, in awe of the cherub in front of him.

Isak turns his cheek against the duvet, looking back at him. His eyes are dark, mostly pupil, and wide.

Even smiles down at his boy who laughs softly, pressing his mouth to the duvet and looking away from Even as he palms at his ass. “Want to get fucked, little one?” he asks, watches as Isak nods, face rubbing on their sheets. He pulls down Isak’s boxers so that he can see Isak’s hole, pretty and tiny. “Do you have any idea how good you look?”  
Even murmurs into Isak’s skin. “Look at yourself in the mirror. Look how pretty your body is.”

Isak turns to look in the mirror and lets out a shallow breath before his jaw goes slack, mouth open and wet.

Even knows it's difficult for Isak to take in his whole body when he wants so badly to be looking at Even, but he tries. He sees the flushed color of his neck, the widening of his pupils, the excited twitch of his hands as Even starts stroking his sides from waist to thighs. Even’s hands are gentle and slow, and Isak watches in the mirror as his dick gets harder.

Even sees it too, even though he knows Isak well enough at this point that he doesn’t need to check to make sure. It matches how hard his own cock is, which he presses against the swell of Isak’s ass so that he can feel it, too. In the mirror he can see Isak start biting his lip, eyes glued to Even’s hands on his own hips. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” he asks again as he starts moving his hips, grinding against Isak.

“Yes,” Isak whispers, voice rough. “I want you to fuck me, Ev. Anything you want.”

He watches with anticipation as Even starts grinding against Isak in earnest, his cock rubbing against the cleft of Isak’s ass, the friction making his stomach flutter. Isak arches his back into the sensation of a hard cock pushing against his flesh.

Even moves one hand to Isak’s shoulder and pushes so that Isak has to arch his back more, Even watching the way his body bows under his hands in the mirror. “Anything I want?” He asks. “If I wanted to just take you like this, right now, you’d let me?” He runs a hand down Isak’s spine.

There’s been no prep or no lube to speak of. Isak’s cock still twitches. “Anything you want,” he confirms. He knows Even wouldn’t really.

“Hmm,” Even pretends to stop and consider, his fingertips still stroking Isak’s spine. He reaches down with his other hand and taps at the inside of Isak’s thighs until he catches on and spreads his legs wider. One hand traces ever so lightly over Isak’s hole, which flutters slightly in response, and Even presses his fingertip to the entrance like he might just push it in– “Lucky for you, I’m horny, not cruel.”

He scoots down the bed and places one hand on each of Isak’s cheeks so he can spread them and place a gentle little kiss to his hole. “I want you to watch yourself in that mirror, Isak,” he orders lightly. “You really are a sight to see.”

Then Even puts his mouth on him, slick tongue licking stripes across his entrance with tantalizing pressure, and Isak can’t hold back his tiny moan. His eyes flutter shut just on instinct, but he’s obedient enough that he uses all of his willpower and forces his eyes open once more.

He watches himself, ass in the air for Even to put his mouth on and fuck, it’s so much like this. He watches the changes coming over his face as Even starts pushing his tongue past the tight ring of muscles and into Isak. His face is flushed, his pupils wide and starting to get glassy. His lips are bright red from all of the biting.

Even pulls his mouth back and starts working one finger into Isak, which makes Isak’s back arch just the tiniest bit more as he inhales sharply. “Are you watching yourself in the mirror?” he asks Isak.

“Yeah– yes. Yes.”

“Do you see how pretty you look?”

Isak doesn’t quite know how to answer. The mirror is kind of small and not right in front of his face. He can still see the way his body is bowed, his chest on the mattress and ass high, back arched, and the tension in his thighs as they twitch with each pump of Even’s wrist. He can see how his dick bobs enthusiastically as his hips jerk in reaction to the second finger. He can even see the smooth movements of Even’s jaw behind him as he does little kitten licks to the skin where his fingers disappear into Isak, and fuck. It’s so much.

His prostate isn’t even getting direct stimulation, but Isak’s so sensitive down there and he’s got a little bead of precome on the head of his dick. Even works his tongue in next to the two fingers now, and Isak pushes back against him, chasing the sensation. As the press of flesh on Even’s face gets steadily harder, he smacks lightly on the pale skin of Isak’s butt and pulls his mouth away, just steadily scissoring Isak open with his fingers. “You’re so easy sometimes,” he says with a laugh. “You could come just from that, couldn’t you?”

“Have before,” Isak pants honestly. “Might again.”

At that Even removes his fingers and sits up straight, moving away from Isak, but before Isak can even protest he sees that Even’s merely reaching over to the dresser next to their bed and looking around for the lube.

Even comes to kneel behind him once again, squeezing some of the lube out into his hand and tossing it on the bed. “Now you see why I can’t resist you,” he tells Isak with a smile, working the lube onto his cock. “You literally look that goddamn good all the time.”

Even takes hold of himself and leans his weight forward, his head catching on Isak’s rim. He presses in slowly. Isak is hot and tight, pressing back against him until Even’s hips are flush with his ass and he’s groaning, Isak whimpering quietly. Even doesn’t give him time, leaving one hand on his ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh there, as his other goes to his shoulder.

Isak forgets to keep his eyes open and watch, but Even doesn’t. It’s almost as good as the sensation of Isak’s hot, tight body around his cock, the sight of Isak’s mouth falling open and his eyes jamming shut in pleasure and slight discomfort, Even so big inside him.

He fucks him slow and hard, drawing out slow enough for his toes to curl, before fucking his hips back in smoothly as he pulls Isak back onto him by his shoulder. Isak moans, low and throaty, Even keeping his other hand on Isak’s ass, spreading him open.

“Shit, that’s lovely, baby,” Even groans. Even is a visual person, likes to watch Isak suck him and watch as his cock sinks into his tiny pink hole, while Isak is more aural, likes to hear the sound of Even fucking him, listen to Even’s moans against his ear, hangs off every word of praise Even utters. “You open up so nicely for me.”

After a few moments of Even fucking him slowly he takes a deep breath, chest heaving against the mattress. “You can go faster,” he manages, voice coming out strangled and breathless, “if you want.”

Isak whimpers, fists grabbing at bunches of bedding and pulling, when Even complies and draws him back on his cock, fucking his hips forward a bit faster now.

Isak buries his face in the pillow and he’s moaning more now, pillow muffling the sounds. Even pulls on his hair a bit so that Isak is forced to pick his head back up. “Keep looking, baby. Keep seeing how pretty you are.”

Isak groans, turning his face back towards the mirror and arching his back so that Even can dick in deeper, nudge at his spot easily. Even presses him down, his hand resting over his shoulder bone, keeping his chest against the bed as he draws his other hand to thumb at where Isak’s stretched tight around him, cock sliding over his spot with each thrust until Isak’s gasping for breath, fucking back into it as Even fucks him faster, harder.

“You’re my good boy, aren’t you?” He sighs, watching as Isak pushes his ass back, clawing at the sheets with his eyes squeezed shut, hair a mess, and sweat shining just above where his cock splits him, stretches him wide. “Gonna come for me, kitten?”

Isak nods and Even plants a kiss on his shoulder. Isak moves his hands then, squeezes them in between his chest and the mattress, rolling and twisting his nipples until they’re swollen and red. Even can’t decide what to watch in the mirror, the whole image of Isak on his knees and chest to the mattress, ass up, and Even behind him, fucking into him, is so incredibly hot.

Isak lets out a high moan that rips out of his throat, cut out by a deep inhale. “Ev,” he mewls, making to reach between his legs, and Even can see in the mirror his dick is hard and wet.

“No, you’re gonna come on my cock, okay, baby? Show me how much you love watching me fuck you, yeah?” Even pants, voice low and steady as he holds Isak down, thumbing at his stretched hole.

It’s so heady, fucking Isak from behind but knowing he still sees everything Even does. “Eyes open,” he reminds as Isak’s flutter shut. “Keep your eyes open, baby.”

Isak shakes his head, making a sound like a muffled sob, before he gulps a big breath. Isak’s trembling, would just need one touch from Even before he’d be coming all over himself, making a mess.

“I know you can, kitten. Look how pretty you are when you come. Show me how good you are, coming on my cock,” Even babbles.

Isak pries his eyes open and watches in the mirror as Even fucks him fast and hard. He trains his eyes on where Even is slamming his hips into him and disappearing inside of him, cock hard and wet and hitting Isak just right every time.

“Even,” Isak moans, his voice husky. He sounds like he’s losing his mind, repeating it again, softer. 

Isak stares at Even in the mirror, his face flushed as he pounds into Isak and moans a little behind him. “Look at yourself, Isak,” he insists every time he catches Isak looking away from his own reflection. “Look at your gorgeous body.”

Isak’s looking, and he feels the tension building in his gut. There’s the feel of Even buried deep inside him and the thrusts against his prostate, and then there’s the _image_ of Even burying inside him, thrusting wildly.

Even is getting close and he’s starting to chase his own orgasm, snapping his hips against Isak. The sight of this beautiful boy’s body moving from the force of his thrusts as he watches himself in the mirror with glazed eyes and a well fucked expression is almost too much to handle. Combined with the feel of Isak’s tight body and the flutter of his muscles around Even’s cock every time he nails his prostate.

“I’m really close.” Isak manages between his moans and gasps. He’s looking at Even in the mirror through eyes that are more pupil than anything else.

They’re both watching in the mirror as Isak’s back arches a little more into Even’s hand and he bucks back against Even’s thrusts. He’s breathing heavily, chest heaving, and Even kisses his neck. “Good boy. So good. Do you see how pretty you look?”

“Yes,” Isak says with great difficulty, words slurring a little and moans tumbling out of his mouth. He's halfway to subspace, and Even is barely even trying.

“You’re such a good boy,” Even murmurs quietly. “You’ve been watching yourself, seeing how pretty you are. Are you ready to come now? Want to see how gorgeous you are when you come for me?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” Isak mumbles dazedly. “Please, Ev.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, come for me,” Even tells him, voice a touch more stern as he presses his thumb in alongside his cock, nailing Isak’s spot so that Isak gasps, a loud squeaky sound like he’s struggling to breathe, before he’s still and his knees slip against the duvet as his thighs clamp together, and he’s coming all over his belly.

Even moans, drawn out, takes his thumb out of Isak and runs his hand down the line of his back as he fucks him slowly. “Look at that. That’s gorgeous, kitten. Come so nicely on my cock.”

Isak mewls before he’s unnervingly quiet and still, in the midst of his orgasm, his back trembling as Even fucks him through it with shallow thrusts, until he’s shaking, gulping for air like he’s been stuck underwater, and then Even lets go. He grips onto Isak’s hips with both hands, clutching on tight as he fucks Isak, deep and fast as Isak sobs out wetly underneath him, ass clenching down around him, and then Even is coming, Isak milking it out of him.

Even fucks into him through his own orgasm before pulling out and sitting down heavily on the bed, trying in vain to catch his breath.

He watches in awe as his come leaks out of Isak, white against his swollen hole, some dripping down his sac and some rather dripping down the line of his thigh. Even feels a sense of pride as he watches his come dribble from Isak.

He strokes his hand lightly up the back of Isak’s thigh, watching goosebumps appear, before he’s nudging Isak onto his back.

Isak topples easily, boneless and shaking with his own come streaked up his tummy. Even crawls up to fit next to him, watching his chest rise and fall, eyelids fluttering like he’s about to fall asleep. There’s a smear of come on their sheets, but Even doesn’t care.

He reaches out, stroking Isak’s cheek. “Baby?” he asks softly.

Isak groans, but opens his eyes. It takes him a few seconds, but a smile spreads over his swollen mouth slowly.

Even wants to gather him up in his arms and guide him into the shower, wash his hair until Isak’s like a sleepy kitten, clingy and affectionate. He traces his fingers down Isak’s side, featherlight, as Isak blinks up at him slowly. His eyes are wet.

“That was great, Ev,” he sighs, his mouth lazy when forming the words. Even grins at him, leans in to kiss him softly.

“You’re great,” Even says back, rubbing his thumb against his shoulder.

Isak sighs, smiling over at him sleepily, “Can we nap now?”

Even laughs before he kisses him again, settling in beside him.

“Of course we can. Love you,” Even breathes against his lips. 

Isak smiles, rolling onto his side and kissing him again, before he noses at his cheek. “Love you more.”


End file.
